The Birth and Youth of a Hero
by Teefa and Co
Summary: A look into the childhood of Rutee, from birth to her abandonment at the orphanage. Details some of the game's mysteries surrounding how this all began.


The Birth & Youth of a Hero  
  
  
  
-Birth-  
  
  
  
The clock was ticking away in the hospital waiting room. Two women, two men, and two infants-a boy and a girl-were sitting down. Another man was pacing around nervously.  
  
July 19 was a nerve-racking day for Hugo Gilchrist, President of Oberon Corp. His wife, Chris Katrea, was in labor with their firstborn child. His friends Jason Aileron and Belinda Felice had each come with their spouse and child to support him.  
  
"Yo don't be so worried. When Andrea had Stahn, I just sat down and let it all flow," said Jason.  
  
Belinda rolled her eyes at Jason's remark. She was used to his lighthearted, joking manor. They had, after all, known each other for twenty-five years. The young woman just gazed at her husband Patrick, who was feeding a bottle to their infant daughter Philia.  
  
At that moment, a nurse came in. "Mr. Gilchrist," she announced, "It's a girl."  
  
She held out the child to her father. Hugo looked at his baby and smiled. "What name did Chrissy give our baby?" he asked.  
  
"Rutee," replied the nurse. "Rutee Marie Katrea."  
  
Jason whispered, "At least it wasn't Christina Maria Katrea IV." Then, Belinda elbowed him.  
  
-Homecoming-  
  
  
  
A week later, Chris and Rutee were both well enough to go home. When Hugo left to pick them up, he told Beatrice - - his old nursemaid - - and Majorie - - Chris's old nursemaid - - to prepare a homecoming party for them.  
  
They returned two hours later. To their surprise, not only had Jason and Belinda come with their families, but King Sark of Phandaria and his eldest son, Garr, had come as well.  
  
"All us Laser War veterans are here now," stated Jason. It had been his idea to have a reunion of the whole gang to commemorate this.  
  
The party went into full swing. The adults were drinking some fine wine, while Garr - - only 4 at the time - - had apple juice. The babies spent half the party napping, especially Stahn.  
  
Of coarse, by the time the party ended, fun-loving Jason was quite drunk, and singing love songs rather off key. "Let's go sweetie, don't embarrass yourself," called Andrea. She had Jason's arm around her neck and shoulders, and Stahn in a snuggly on her back. Then, they left.  
  
Belinda picked up Philia and put her in her carrier. "Come on Patrick let's go home. Philia needs to go to bed," she said. Then, they left.  
  
Sark grabbed onto his Pidgeot, and Garr grabbed onto his Farretch'd. They flew off into the night, and went back home.  
  
Back inside, Majorie and Beatrice were cleaning up the mess. Chris and Hugo had went upstairs to Rutee's room, to put her to bed. The little girl's purple eyes were attentive as her mother sang her a lullaby. But finally, they drooped, and Rutee went to sleep.  
  
-Best Friends-  
  
  
  
When Rutee was a month old, her mother decided to buy her a pet. So she and her daughter went to the Darilshied kennels to look.  
  
The owner took them to the area where the young puppies were kept after leaving their mothers. Since they were about Rutee's age, Chris had decided that would be the place to start. In one cage, they saw a little Vaporeon sleeping under a hand woven blanket.  
  
"Vawpow, vawpow," said Rutee. She was apparently trying to say 'Vaporeon.'  
  
"You want this one sweetie?" asked Chris.  
  
"Vawpow, vawpow," replied Rutee.  
  
So they took the little Vaporeon home, and named her Vapor. They also brought her a bed, and placed it next to Rutee's crib. The little Pokèmon sniffed the bed-and the food next to it-and barked happily.  
  
"Shhh.you'll wake the baby," chided Chris.  
  
Vapor stopped barking and snuggled into her bed for a nap.  
  
-A Scar and a Spell-  
  
  
  
The Sienegaldian tradition states that at six months old, all children must go to Straylize Temple to be blessed. So on January 19, right after a snowstorm, Chris took Rutee's stroller out, and began to head to the temple.  
  
They had no trouble traveling thorough the countryside. But in the forest, a monster attacked. It knocked Chris down, and Rutee fell out of her stroller. She landed in a snowdrift about a foot away.  
  
"Rutee!!!!" screamed her mother. She tried to get up, but was trapped under a branch. Chris could see the monster trying to make fast work of her baby. It scratched the child's left arm with one claw. Chris closed her eyes so not to witness the carnage.  
  
But nothing happened to the baby. As the monster tried for another pass, Rutee's body glowed with a blue aura. Then, fireballs shot out of her body, killing the monster.  
  
Chris opened her eyes at the sound of the energy. She saw Rutee lying in the snow, her left arm bleeding. Her worried mother was finally able to get out from under the branch. She then rushed to her wounded child.  
  
They retch the Straylize Temple quickly. Chris used her magic to heal the wound, and a scar appeared in its place. She told her daughter, "This scar will be with you for life. Don't worry though, all warriors gain at least one scar in their careers. The more you have, the stronger you look to other warriors." Then they went to bless the child.  
  
-One Loss; One Gain-  
  
  
  
At nine months old, Rutee got into even more trouble. While playing with Vapor on her mother's Rapidash, Sunburst, she fell off and hit her head. Then Vapor fell as well.  
  
Beatrice was coming home from the market and saw the accident. "Oh my goodness.Master Hugo!! Mistress Christina!!" she yelled as she picked them up and ran home.  
  
When Hugo and Chris saw what had happened, they rushed Rutee and Vapor right over to Darilshied General's operating room. They waited outside for the doctor to finish.  
  
When he came out, he looked somewhat happy and somewhat depressed. "Is my child going to be all right?" asked Chris.  
  
"She'll live," he answered, "but her brain's memory center is pretty beat up. The little Vaporeon as well. There is an operation but they're so young that they might die in the process."  
  
A man waiting to go in for knee surgery told the two, "Just kill her now. Why try if it might fail or let her suffer?" He obviously wanted to go for his surgery immediately.  
  
"I will not spill my own daughter's blood," stated Hugo. He looked as if he wanted to kill the man. After calming down, he said to the doctor, "You may perform the surgery. Even if it fails.we at least tried. I'd rather see her die in an attempt to help than just be killed or suffer in life."  
  
"I will do my best," replied the doctor.  
  
The doctor went back inside as Hugo an Chris went into the waiting room. Chris took a novel called "The Legend of Soul Eater" out of her purse and tried to read it. We say 'tried' because for every paragraph she read, she looked at the clock once. Hugo just stared into space and worried for the safety of his only child.'  
  
A half hour later, Jason, Belinda, and Sark entered. Majorie and Beatrice had sent them the word personally by a trio of carrier Pidgeys that Hugo kept. They had smartly left their kids at home, knowing what was going on and all.  
  
"Kat's getting an operation?" inquired Jason. Kat was a pet name for those of the Katrea family. But Jason also called Chris "Chrissy-Kat" sometimes, and she didn't like that one bit.  
  
Chris looked down. "If we didn't do it, she would either live as a vegetable, or have be given mercy killing. Because of her age, she still might not survive. Vapor's getting the same treatment as well." She then returned to trying to read her book.  
  
At that moment, the doctor came in. "Mr. Gilchrist, Ms. Katrea, your daughter and her pet are going to be just fine," he said. A nurse brought the child in, and handed her to her mother. Another one walked in a barking Vapor on a leash.  
  
"Mommy," called Rutee.  
  
"My baby, you're ok," exclaimed Chris. She then began to cry as the nurses handed her the child and Vapor's leash.  
  
The doctor looked at Hugo. "Let me explain what to do. The artificial memory center calls upon any memory in her brain, even ones from before the accident. Those memories can only be erased by taking them out and storing them on a disk via this remote." He handed Hugo the remote and instruction booklet.  
  
"Thank you," said Hugo, who was on the verge of tears. "Thank you for all you've done for her."  
  
The doctor replied, "No trouble at all.  
  
-A New Life-  
  
  
  
Because the doctors put some knowledge from specialized programs into her brain to test the remote, Rutee was fluent in various subjects as well as in speaking. She often read encyclopedias and other reference books to learn as much as she could. There were also times where she begged to be included on her father's meetings and trips to the factory. He consented and showed her about how the different machines worked.  
  
When Rutee was nearly a year and a half old, her mother became pregnant again. Now she was reading every book on pregnancy and babies to understand what was happening. When Stahn asked her where babies come from on her second birthday - - his mother had recently become pregnant as well - - she had a hard time explaining it in a way he would understand. So she simply used the age-old parental excuse of "The Stork".  
  
On August 26, Chris went into labor. As Hugo paced around the waiting room, Rutee was sitting with Stahn and Philia and reading them some children's books. Jason, Andrea, Belinda, and Patrick were sitting on those hard plastic chairs reading books.  
  
The nurse came in a few minuets later. "Mr. Gilchrist, it's a boy," she stated.  
  
Rutee, ever curious, went over to see her baby brother. It seemed to amaze her that she was ever that tiny in her life.  
  
Hugo saw her and had a nurse pull a stool over for her. She sat up on it to get a better look. "Rutee, this is your baby brother Emilio," said Hugo.  
  
Rutee was rather upset because her mom and baby brother couldn't come home right away. She pouted until a week later when they were finally able to. Then she pouted because Majorie made her get dressed up for the party.  
  
-The Battle With Separation-  
  
  
  
A month after Emilio's birth, monsters of mysterious origins began invading Darilshied. Since they didn't contain Lens, they were obviously foreign, but from where?  
  
That didn't stop Chris from wanting to go. She prepared her armor and a light sword. But as she was about to leave, Rutee came running in.  
  
"Mommy," she asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
Chris bent down. "I must fight this threat to ensure your survival. Your father must stay to take care of the Corporation." She then took a sword in a battered sheath off her belt. "This is yours now Rutee," she told her.  
  
Rutee looked at it and said, "But mommy.this is your most powerful weapon. You need it."  
  
Chris's face went blank. "What I need most is for you to live. Just in case something happens, Atwight'll protect you."  
  
"I promise.that I will give my life for this child if needed be," vowed Atwight.  
  
Rutee nearly dropped the sword, but Chris explained. "Atwight is a Swordian from the Aeth'er Wars."  
  
Since Rutee knew of the Swordians from her reading, she didn't shake again. Then her father came in the room.  
  
"Chris." he began. But he already knew her decision. "I better go. I'm gonna have Chaltier guard Emilio."  
  
Both her parents left. Chris kissed her goodbye and went off to battle. Hugo went to give his Swordian to his son. Rutee then went to her room to play with Vapor.  
  
That night, at dinner, Rutee was getting worried. She began staring into space and playing with her food. Hugo was about to scold her when he heard a housemaid calling him to the foyer."  
  
"Rutee, wait here," said Hugo. Then he left.  
  
Rutee was not content to wait around. She went to the foyer and hid in time to hear a soldier say, "I'm terribly sorry about your wife. We tried to stop her, but she gave her life to save a whole legion by blocking a deadly spell."  
  
Rutee dropped Atwight with a clang. Hugo turned around and saw the child crying. Then she picked the sword up, and ran upstairs to her mother's room.  
  
She kneeled before the bed with her face buried in the covers. She not only cried for her mother, but for Emilio as well. He'd never know her the way she did. "I guess I'll be a mother to him then," she vowed, "He doesn't deserve to be denied a mother's love."  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear her father enter. He stated, "That's why I wanted you to wait in the other room. If something had happened, I wanted to be able to break the news to you in just the right way."  
  
"Daddy," worried Rutee, "What'll happen to us now?"  
  
Hugo sighed. "I'll take care of your mother's estates until you grow up. I want you to live a normal childhood. And don't worry about Emilio, he'll be just fine. Now I've got something to make you feel better." He held out an enormous chocolate fudge sundae on mint chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry on top.  
  
"Thanks daddy," said Rutee. Then she gave her father a big hug.  
  
-Here's Trouble-  
  
Rutee slept in her mother's bed that night for comfort. When she woke up, she heard the doorbell ring. The child ran downstairs and saw her father talking to somebody. Feeling an evil presence, she hid behind a pillar again.  
  
"I heard your wife died in a recent monster uprising, and you want to avenge her. I have just the tool." There was a pause before he began again. "This is Berselius, the Holy Swordian. He was found just recently after his disappearance in the Aeth'er Wars."  
  
Rutee wanted to say she felt evil in the air, but just then she heard her father say, "I'll take it." Then the stranger left. Hugo left a message with Beatrice to tell Rutee not to worry and he'd be back soon."  
  
Rutee ran to her room to get dressed. Beatrice came to relay Hugo's message to her and she just said, "Ok." She didn't tell her worries though.  
  
Hugo came home in time for dinner. Apparently the monster army had fallen back after seeing his power. Rutee gave him a hug and felt relief that he'd come home, but couldn't forget what she had sensed that morning.  
  
-Epilogue-  
  
  
  
"You can not resist. I will control you and all my dreams will finally come true after 1,000 years," exclaimed Berselius.  
  
Hugo was afraid. He knew that if he lost his mind, there was no guarantee Berselius wouldn't harm his children. So he made the toughest decision of his life.  
  
Hugo took off on his Rapidash Fire-Mane with Rutee, Atwight, and Vapor in her Pokèball. They rode to Cresta where he placed them in a basket. There were tears in his eyes as he aimed the remote at the girl, and stored her memory on his disk. Then he gave her a trove of knowledge to help her in life.  
  
"I'm sorry Rutee. Forgive me," he whispered. Then he put the basket on the stoop of an orphanage with a note attached. Hugo rang the bell and hid.  
  
The orphanage headmistress opened the door and saw the child. She said, "Oh my, the poor child. Don't you worry.we'll take good care of you." Then she took the basket inside.  
  
Hugo watched from the bushes. He began to cry, but quickly stopped. This was no time to be sad, his daughter was safe from harm. Now he had to hide his son.  
  
When Rutee woke up the next day, she was afraid. No memory of her past.and no idea where she was. She saw Vapor sleeping on the rug and, for some reason, felt comforted. Same with the sight of Atwight hanging on her bedpost.  
  
Then the headmistress came in. Rutee was shocked to see the woman. She knew those clothes represented an orphanage. Where were her parents?  
  
"Don't be afraid little one," the headmistress stated, "You're safe here." Then she took the child to eat her breakfast with the other children.  
  
What happened to the other children of the dukes and duchesses? Each had a story of sorrow and pain that they lived until they re-met nearly seventeen years later.  
  
Jason had went to his summer home in Lienna Fitzgald with his parents, wife and son. They were going to stay until the birth of his second child. But he never saw that happen. Shortly afterwards, he was killed in battle near an old Aeth'er Wars ruins, and lost Dymlos. Andrea was so upset that she lost the will to live, and died bearing her daughter Lilith. Miranda died not to long after because she missed her son. Thus, it was up to Thomas to raise his grandchildren. He decided to stay in Lienna, and have Stahn return to Darilshied when he grew up. It just seemed like to much to him to have to move two small children across the world by himself.  
  
Belinda and Patrick sent Philia to the temple, because all Felice females became priestesses. About two years later, they went to explore the sunken runes of Aeropolises in search of the ancient treasures of the Atherians. Sadly, they were never heard from again, so no one knows how they died. Philia was raised as a priestess, and was never told of her true parentage.  
  
Hugo left Emilio at the castle under the assumed name Leon Magnus to become a swordsman. The soldiers were so paranoid, they feared the boy was a monster disguised as a human. The next day Beatrice came running saying that Hugo's children had both taken ill with scarlet fever. About a week after that, she came back and told the king that the two young children had died of their sickness. She was then given the boy to give to Hugo as an heir. But the king never found out about where he really came from. He just believed that the boy was someone's unwanted child.  
  
After nearly seventeen years, they all met again in the midst of a world crisis. With all the years they hadn't seen each other, not one of them remembered their former friendships. Only Leon knew anything of it - - and all he really knew was who Rutee really was. They fought their hardest, and the world was saved from destruction. But sadly, Leon died in the middle of the battles after Berselius forced Hugo to take his surrogate mother - - and somewhat crush- - hostage. Hugo also didn't make it out alive, he died in peace while looking into the eyes of his only daughter. Finally, he was with his wife again, the woman he loved with all his heart, and his daughter was free from evil.  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, I always wondered what Rutee's early childhood was like. So here I delved into it. I also wanted to answer the question as to how Hugo received Berselius, and why and when Chris asked Atwight to protect Rutee. And why no one seemed to realize who the girl really was when they met her. As you may or may not know, Vapor is Rutee's best friend. She's in most of my ToD stories, and is even strong enough to combat monsters on her own. In one chapter of my rewrite of the game-Addicted to Trouble-she takes on the Kraken they encounter while on the way to Terrazzi. I'd also like to advertise a little fic I'm placing in the game crossover section. It's a ToD story with little twists (items, spells, and plot devices) similar to a Final Fantasy. You really don't need to know about Final Fantasy to read it (since all Final Fantasy games are completely different). Vapor appears in it too. 


End file.
